1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to the advancement in technology, mobile terminals such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are currently used for not only making simple phone calls but to also perform functions for multi-convergence such as playing music or movies, watching TV, and playing games. One of the leading factors for such multi-convergence is a camera module.
In general, a compact camera module (CCM) has a compact size and is applied to portable mobile communication devices such as camera phones, PDAs, and smartphones and various information technology (IT) devices such as toy cameras.
In regard to lenses mounted in conventional camera modules, a four-lens structure is used to realize a high pixel resolution. However, as the pixel size is reduced, it is difficult for the lenses to correspondingly implement the performance thereof.